


Playing Favorites

by strangecobwebs



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Hard Core Leverage series, part I</b></p><p> </p><p>"So, who's our in?" Nate asked.</p><p>"I actually met this guy once, a long-ass time ago.  Name's Billy Tallent," Hardison said in his 'briefing voice' (so-named by Parker) as he put pictures up on the screen.</p><p>"I know him!" Parker said at the same time that Eliot said, "I know that guy."</p><p>"The hell?" Hardison interrupted himself.  "How do y'all know this guy?"</p><p>"Oh, I had sex with him once," Parker said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Hardison's eyes went a little wide.  "Right, okay.  Eliot?"</p><p>"I was working at a punk club as a bouncer for a little while," was all Eliot said.  And then he growled.  It sounded like there might be a lot more to <i>that</i> story.</p><p>"Hardison, what's your story?" Nate asks, obviously already considering how all of this will affect The Plan.</p><p>"Uh, well, I was kind of a fan back when he was with his band Hard Core Logo.  I met them after a show once."  Hardison sits down and leans back in his chair.  "But seriously.  What the hell?  This is creepy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missfuneralsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfuneralsong/gifts).



> This was written for missfuneralsong for Yuletide 2009. This is probably not at all what you were expecting, but I hope you like it!
> 
> (Part 3 coming soon!)

**1996**

Alec is sweaty and hot and has just had the _best_ time of his--admittedly young--life. He's holding onto the back of his brother Steven's t-shirt and trying not to get lost in the crowd piling out of the club.

Steven just took Alec to his first concert and it was _Hard Core Logo_! Alec doesn't really know a whole lot about music, but Steven really likes them and he's cool, so the band must be too. Steven plays the tapes over and over again, all the time, so really, Alec had to start liking them too.

Alec gets pushed into Steven's back as they get to the door. Steven turns around to make sure Alec is okay and then gives the guy behind him a really mean glare. Alec has never had such an awesome foster brother. He still can't believe someone who's sixteen actually wants to hang out with him. (Well, sometimes.) Alec's only ten, but he's been in the system for a while. He knows he's got it good where he's at, and he really wants to stay with Nana and Steven.

Steven pulls Alec over to the corner of the street, away from the crowd. He stops to light a cigarette (Nana doesn't know he smokes, but Alec certainly isn't telling). "So, Al," Steven says before taking another drag. "Want to stick around and try to meet them?"

Alec's eyes light up. "Yeah! That's so cool! Do you think they'll give me an autograph?"

Steven gives Alec the smile that tells him Steven remembers being ten and excited over stupid stuff. But one of the things Alec likes about Steven as that he doesn't _say_ Alec is being stupid. Steven even seems to like it when Alec gets all excited about stuff, so all he says is, "Yeah, maybe. I told you to keep your ticket stub in your pocket. Do you still have it?"

He does. Steven jerks his head to say Alec should follow him and they start to wander down the street. Alec doesn't know where they're going now, but he's too excited to ask. It doesn't take them long to get to the alley that leads to the back of the club anyway.

There are guys loading the instruments and amps and stuff into a trailer. Some of them are kind of scary looking, but Alec doesn't do anything like hide behind Steven because he's totally not a baby or anything. He's a tough kid. That's what his social worker always says anyway.

A few other people are hanging around and Alec thinks he recognizes that girl with the shiny pants and ripped up shirt and that guy with green hair from inside. He guesses he and Steven aren't the only ones who want to meet the band. They all stand around _forever_, but it's worth it because the band finally comes outside.

Alec knows who they all are from studying the magazine picture Steven hung on his wall, and he watches Joe Dick run after Pipefitter, yelling a lot of words that would make Nana wash Alec's mouth out with soap. The bass player, John, goes over and talks quietly with one of the big, scary, van-loading guys. Billy Tallent, who is Alec's favorite, gets practically run over by the green-haired guy and his girlfriend. The girl is laughing, and her voice is high and screechy. It kind of hurts Alec's ears a little. He must make a face, because Steven chuckles at him.

"Come on," Steven says as he drops his cigarette on the ground. He puts a hand on Alec's shoulder to lead him over.

Pipefitter notices them first. "Hey, little dude! What's up?" he asks Alec.

There is a very, very small part of Alec that wishes he was wearing a bowtie. "Hey." He tries to speak up a little when he says, "I really liked your show."

"Hey, thanks! What's your name, little dude?"

"Alec."

Joe Dick comes over and shoves Pipefitter out of the way. Pipe doesn't even bother to shove back. He just rolls his eyes like this is something Joe does all the time. From interviews Alec's read in Steven's magazines and stuff, it seems like Joe is just like that. Alec knows that people who interrupt a lot like attention. He knows a _lot_ of kids like that in the system. "Alec! Nice to meet you, kid," Joe says, as he holds out his hand to shake. "Did you like the show?"

Alec nods. "Yeah, it was really good!" He's not nervous at all anymore. He pulls out his ticket stub and asks Joe if he'll sign it.

"Sure, kid. You got, like, a pen or something?"

Alec had practically forgotten that Steven was there until he reached over Alec's head to hand a marker to Joe. Joe signs the ticket and gives it to Pipefitter to sign. After Pipe hands it back over, he starts talking to Steven. Alec ignores them and asks Joe, "Can you get John and Billy to sign it too? Especially Billy. He's my favorite."

Joe leans down and whispers solemnly, "Want to know a secret?" Alec nods. "Billy's _my_ favorite, too." Joe smiles, but not in a way that's making fun of Alec. It's soft and it makes Alec think that Billy really is Joe's favorite.

For some reason, it makes Alec ask, "Is that why you kissed him on stage?" He's pretty sure Nana would smack him upside the head if she heard him ask that.

Joe laughs like that's the funniest thing he's ever heard and it's loud in Alec's ear. "Yup! That's exactly why, kid." He smiles, big and bright.

"Cool," Alec says with a grin.

Joe laughs again and yells for Billy to come over. Billy gives him the finger. "Hey! There are children present!" Joe yells back as he walks over to get him.

Alec looks around to make sure Steven didn't leave him and sees him still talking to Pipe. Good, he's still there. He thinks they're talking about other bands that Steven likes. He goes back to ignoring them and watches Joe put his arm around Billy's neck and drag him away from the people he's talking to.

"...gotta meet this kid," Joe is saying to Billy as he leads him over. "Billy, this is Alec. It's Alec, right?"

Alec nods. "Hi."

"Hey. How's it going?" Billy asks. He's much calmer and quieter than Joe.

The butterflies are back in his stomach, but Alec tries to ignore them. "Good. I liked your show. You were awesome."

"Thanks. What was your favorite song?"

"The last one." Alec can't remember the name of it, which is pretty embarrassing.

"'Something's Gonna Die Tonight'? Yeah, that was a good one. Maybe the best we've ever played it," Billy says.

"Cool," Alec says with a smile. "Will you sign my ticket?" He had almost forgotten he'd had it.

"Sure, hand it over."

As Alec does, he says, "You're my favorite," and then immediately feels like he shouldn't have.

Joe laughs a lot at this. Billy laughs a little, but he sounds kind of uncomfortable. "Well, thanks, I guess." He hands Alec's ticket back.

Because Alec just cannot keep his mouth shut sometimes, he says, "Joe said you're his favorite, too."

"Oh really?" Billy's not looking at Alec anymore, he's looking at Joe thoughtfully.

Alec answers anyway. "Yeah. He just told me. Who's your favorite?"

Billy opens his mouth to answer, but Joe interrupts and says, "Sorry, kid. We've gotta get ready to go. We gotta drive all night to get to the next show. Thanks for coming though. And for hanging out to talk to us."

Alec nods. "Sure. It was fun." He turns around and is relieved to see Steven waiting patiently for him. He kind of wants to hold his hand as they walk back, but Alec isn't a baby. It's not like he needs to hold an adult's hand while he crosses the street.

Steven puts an arm around Alec and keeps his hand on his shoulder. "Good night?" he asks.

Alec looks up and smiles. "Yeah. Really good."


End file.
